Sandor
|relatives =Pavel Griffin - grandfather Slava Griffin - father Elisabeth - mother Sveltana Griffin - great-aunt Cate Griffin - step-mother Anton Griffin - half-brother Irina Griffin - half-sister Kiril Griffin - half-brother Anastasya Griffin - half-sister Morvan Falcon- nephew Vyacheslav Griffin - nephew Sorsha Griffin - niece Alexander Wolf - nephew Andras - descendant |mentioned = }} Sandor Griffin is a hero in Might & Magic: Heroes VI and a character in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Biography Heroes VI Born of Slava and his mistress, Elisabeth, a baroness in the Greyhound Duchy, Sandor grew up as a perpetual shadow hanging over the ducal court. While he inherited his father's rough strength and his mother's intensity, Sandor's circumstances of birth prevented him from hoping for any sort of respectable position or role in the Duchy, as the Emperor Liam never accepted him as a legitimate heir to the Griffin Duchy. Despite this, Slava always recognized him as his son, regardless of what others in the court see him. Sandor also had a healthy relationship with Cate, Slava's legitimate wife. Sandor found an outlet for his frustration and anger alongside the Orc, Kraal, Slava’s master-of-arms and the chief of the Whitespear Tribe. Never considering Sandor anything less than his son, Slava raised him as a shadow right hand, able to do the things that Anton, his younger half-brother, could not do politically or for reasons of ethics. For his part during his childhood with his half-siblings, Sandor had tired of needling Anton, who was always serious, and teasing Anastasya and Kiril, who were too young to be any fun, so he ended up befriending Irina and spending most of his time with her. The two of them became inseparable, crossing swords, knives and axes with Kraal, something Irina really enjoyed. However, when Irina was married to Gerhart, the despised Duke of the neighboring Wolf Duchy, for reasons to end the rivalry between the two duchies, as advised by the angel Uriel. Sandor had hard words with his father over that and decided that the Griffin duchy was too small to fit himself, his father, and the rest of his siblings. Yet as his sister was sold off to Gerhart, Slava was murdered by Anastasya, Sandor's youngest half-sibling. With nothing else to to keep him in the Griffin Duchy, Sandor decided to rescue Irina from the Wolf. Sandor enlisted Kraal’s help to rescue Irina from Gerhart’s clutches, an incident that made him an outlaw in the Holy Falcon Empire. After rescuing Irina he transported her to the Naga island of Hashima, where he hoped she would be safe, instead she found the means to claim her revenge against Gerhart. With no where else to go, Sandor rebuilt his life among the Orcs of the Pao Islands, eventually rising to the position of warchief and earning from the Orcs the nickname Kunyakti, “small Kunyak”, which is high praise indeed. Under his leadership, he lead the Orcs and his fellow barbarians against the Demons during the Second Eclipse, but the demons where attacking in overwhelming numbers that Sandor had to find a way to banish the demons. He found a solution with a powerful artifact, a Tear of Asha. However, to make such a relic Sandor had to find 5000 dragon blood crystals, succeeding in doing so, he used its vast powers he banished the demons back to their prison world of Sheogh, saving the barbarian and orc tribes. Now Sandor was hailed as a hero among the Orc's, thus accepting him and finding a place he felt that he belonged. Deciding he was never made to be a Griffin, Sandor chose a new name for himself: Raven, and it is as Sandor the Raven that he was known in his last years. His descendants have all been great warriors in their own right, often fighting as mercenaries and Windswords in the Free Cities. Sandor's latest descendant, Andras, would later aid Duke Ivan Griffin (after some advice from the orc, Kente), the descendant of Anton, in his struggle for the Haven throne of the Holy Empire against Duke Seamus, with the promise of the Griffin lands in return. When Ivan defeated Seamus and became emperor of the newly christened Holy Griffin Empire, he handed his former lands to Andras, as was agreed, and thus became the first Duke of the Raven Duchy. Might and Magic X Sandor, warlord of the Pao Islands can be found in the tribal house (43,15) in the Desolate Wilds- He is a legend in strategic combat and well-known throughout the region. He calls himself Sandor the Raven among the Orcs, since he thinks he cannot be a "Griffin". Gameplay Heroes VI Sandor leads the Orcs of Pao Islands as a Barbarian. Scenarios Stronghold Campaign *No Country For Orc Friends: Sandor needs to find and rescue Irina. *The Good, the Bad and the Bloody: Sandor must help Airini to fight for freedom or help Sharka to defeat the rebels. *The Barbarous Seven: Sandor must find and speak with seven Orc veterans while defending the Capitol, Kunyak Hill, from the Naga. *A Wormful of Demons: Sandor has to find 500 blood crystals to make a Tear of Asha to repel the demons. Necropolis Campaign *Towards the Within: Sandor offers a gift to Anastasya in her dream. Anastasya can accept that gift (Blood reputation added) or refuse it (Tears reputation added). Sanctuary Campaign *The Winding Stair: Sandor accompanied Irina to Hashima Island. Might and Magic X Sandor can instruct party members to a grandmaster level of Warfare, after they have proven to skilled enough for his time. Duel of Champions Sandor appears as a hero card. He is the leader of the Stronghold faction. Appearances Sandor appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI, Might & Magic X: Legacy and in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. ru:Сандор Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Stronghold might heroes Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X Desolate Wilds characters Category:Might and Magic X grandmaster trainers Category:Duel of Champions characters